Once a Ranger
by Jezzyhuntress
Summary: With a new evil awoken three past Rangers are chosen to pick out other Rangers and new Rangers to face the forces of evil. What will happen when the other past Rangers that have not been chosen learn what's going on? Will this team be able to defeat the forces of evil once again? Once a Ranger always a ranger!
1. Disclamier

Disclaimer

I do not only stories or any songs or characters unless I posted a made-up character or song or character writing a story inside of these stories. Otherwise, it belongs to whoever owns the copyright, such as all Harry Potter's blonde to JK Rowling and all twilight's belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I don't like a whole lot author notes, so try to post this disclaimer. Then the made-up characters plus author notes as the first you chapters in all, my fanfictions from now on.

Now try to be you were on the ball with updating from now on but I'm in my senior year in high school and there's a lot of family stuff going on in my life at all times so a little busy. So please hang in there with me and if you notice spelling mistakes, please let me know my spelling is terrible. Which is why I got a speaking Dragon kit, and for those of you that don't know what is speaking Dragon is it's basically a microphone that I speak into and it types what I'm saying.

While Enjoy my stories. And if you notice I have left one on touch for a while. Let me know about so many of that. I started at the same time so I can actually pinpoint my first fan fiction. Please don't get too upset with me. But feel free to correct any mistakes I make like I should point out when people say for the Harry Potter fan fictions that Harry's dad James was a chaser, that's not true he was a seeker by Harry or Harry is like his dad technically.

Again, I don't own the actual stories or characters are songs or poems just whatever twist I've done in the temperature in your reading or are about. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 The new team

**Once A Ranger**

The power rangers' morphing grid alerted Dimtria that it was time to call out once aging to three of the past ranger to amble a new team of old and new ranger to fight the evil that was soon to be ready to attack earth. These three rangers were souls & harts of their teams and two of them had step in with three other rangers for Operation overdrive- Veteran team. The first was the first blue female, a surfer, a ninja; from Ninja Strom, her name is Tori Hanson. The second was a rock star girl from Dino Thunder, her name is Kria Ford. The last was a dancer, ninja from Jungle Fury, her name Lily Chilman.

These three were told to keep out team mates and Tori was also told to pick out a past ranger to help out in the base. This base was made by Rita the Mystic Mother, for them. The base/headquarters is underwater up above it is a beach house that the rangers can live in but they sleep down below. The rangers were picked now to get them.

**Billy Cranston & Delphine's recruited, Billy's POV:**

Billy Cranston, Cestria- a female Aquitian, and Delphine-White Aquitian Ranger, had just landing on earth in Navy Bay Harbor. Earlier Billy had been mentally asked or as Aurico the red Aquitian ranger put it recruited, by Tori Hanson the first female blue ranger, along with the first one to mentally ask for his guideins as for he was the first blue ranger and the only one other then Kim to give him news from earth in human ways. Tori was the blue ninja storm wind ranger. She had gotten her powers back by the Sentinel Knight. Tori told me what Dimtria had told her. I was honored to be the one that Tori called for help in the base. Cestria had decided to come with me. While Delphine had been asked to join the team of rangers by Tori.

"Billy Cranston-MMPR blue, Delphine- MMPRA white and Cestria right?" asked a blonde female in a blue ninja grab, with two other blondes in yellow.  
"Yes, are you Tori Hanson?" Cestria asked.  
"Yes, this is Kira Ford Dion Thunder Power Ranger the yellow Pterodactyl and Lily Chilman Jungle Fury Power Ranger the yellow Cheetah. Come on we will show you to base."

**Kimberly Hart/ Aisha Campbell/ Tanya Sloan/'Kat' Katherine Hillard's recruited in third person POV:**

Angel Groves had changed scene the Fire-Pink-Pterodactyl gymnast had been home. She could still remember it like it was only yesterday that she had; taught dance classes at Angel Grove's Youth Center, while using American Sign Language to interpret for a student with a disability, designing and arranging the floral pattern for parade floats, being regarded as a great cheerleader throughout Junior High School, starting botany club and singing and playing guitar, and spending time with her best friend is Trini Kwan, with whom she starts a petition for environmental awareness and volunteered to become "Big Sisters" to Maria, a young girl who needed guidance. But that alone with being the pink ranger had long pasted. Kimberly Hart's gymnastics coach, Gunthar Schmidt had trained her for the preliminaries of the Pan Global Games which Kim had win, and counted to win her events had given her some much need time off to visit her friends and family. Trini and Maria had visited her five months ago, along with Zack Taylor and Rocky DeSantos. Justin Stewart and Aisha Campbell had visited her four months ago, ago with Adam Park, and Tanya Sloan. Jason Lee Scott and Katherine Hillard 'Kat' had been down just last week to see her. Billy Cranston had made a communicator so we could stay in contacted, and they did in fact Billy and the Aquitian 'Alien' rangers had just talked to her before she got on her plane. Tommy on the other hand was a different story; one Kim didn't want to think about. Kim had just returned to the airport with Kat to pick up their saber-toothed tiger and Zoe 2. The two had been busy too, Aisha decided to remain in Africa with her great aunt Ashalla, hoping to use her veterinary knowledge to cure the plague of the animals- which she did, and Tanya had decided to make her singing career.

The four of them left to go to the park but out by Kat's car were three blondes, two in yellow and one in blue.

"Can I help you?" asked Kat.  
"Are you four Kimberly Hart- MMPR pink, Aisha Campbell-MMPR yellow the second, Tanya Sloan- ZPR yellow, and 'Kat' Katherine Hillard- MMPR pink the second, ZPR pink, and TPR the first pink." asked the one in blue.  
"Yes bu-" started Kim.  
"I'm Tori Hanson NSPR blue, also first blue PR girl. This is Kira Ford DTPR yellow, and Lily Chilman JFPR yellow. We need you four to come with us there is a lot to explain and others to bring in but, here isn't the place to talk about it."  
"Will you come this is PR stuff?" asked Lily.  
"This is important if you are just washed up don't care to do aging FPRs than say so now!" said Kira.  
"Kira! That wasn't a good way of saying that time is running out." said Tori.  
"I'm in." Kim said.  
"So am I." Aisha put in.  
"PR calling you answer. I'm in." said Tanya.  
"Of course." Kat said.

**Cassie Chan/Ashley Hammond/Karone's recruited in Cassie's POV:**

Cassie Chan had tagged alone with Ashley Hammond and Karone down to Angle Groves to get same space from Andros, Zhane, 'T.J.' Theodore J. Johnson, and space. We had left poor Carlos Vallerte with them. As she walked behind Ashley and Karone she saw three blondes step in front of them and Ashley bumed into one of them and started to fall but one of the other couat her and helped her up.  
"Are you ok? Would you happen to be Ashley Hammond- TPR yellow the second and SPR yellow?" the one who couat Ashley asked.  
"MMM…yes, and I'm fine who are you?" asked Ashley.  
"MMM…are these two Cassie Chan- TPR pink second and SPR pink, and Karone- LGPR second pink and SPR red Andros' sister, also once called Astronema? Oh also, I'm Tori Hanson NSPR blue, also first blue PR girl. This is Kira Ford DTPR yellow, and Lily Chilman JFPR yellow. We need you and the two I named to come with us there is a lot to explain and others to bring in but, here isn't the place to talk about it."  
"Yes that's us." I said.  
"Will you come with us?" asked Lily.  
"FPRs Billy Cranston-MMPR blue, Delphine- MMPRA white, Kimberly Hart- MMPR pink, Aisha Campbell-MMPR yellow the second, Tanya Sloan- ZPR yellow, and 'Kat' Katherine Hillard- MMPR pink the second, ZPR pink, and TPR the first pink are at base right now." said Kira.  
Ashley looked at me and Karone who nodded. I give Ashley a nod too.  
"We're in." Ashley said.

**Kendrix Morgan's recruitment **

"Kendrix Morgan- LGPR first pink?" asked a blonde in blue with two blondes in yellow behind her.  
"Yes, who are you?"  
"I'm Tori Hanson NSPR blue, also first blue PR girl. This is Kira Ford DTPR yellow, and Lily Chilman JFPR yellow. We need you to come with us there is a lot to explain and others to bring in but, here isn't the place to talk about it."  
"Will you come with us?" asked Lily.  
"FPRs Billy Cranston-MMPR blue, Delphine- MMPRA white, Kimberly Hart- MMPR pink, Aisha Campbell-MMPR yellow the second, Tanya Sloan- ZPR yellow, and 'Kat' Katherine Hillard- MMPR pink the second, ZPR pink, and TPR the first pink, Ashley Hammond- TPR yellow the second and SPR yellow, Cassie Chan- TPR pink second and SPR pink, and Karone- SPR red Andros' sister, LGPR pink replacement of you and also once called Astronema are at base right now." said Kira.  
"Yes."

**Dana Mitchell's recruitment**

"Dana Mitchell- LRPR pink?" asked a blonde in blue with two blondes in yellow behind her.  
"Yes, who are you?"  
"I'm Tori Hanson NSPR blue, also first blue PR girl. This is Kira Ford DTPR yellow, and Lily Chilman JFPR yellow. We need you to come with us there is a lot to explain and others to bring in but, here isn't the place to talk about it."  
"Will you come with us?" asked Lily.  
"FPRs Billy Cranston-MMPR blue, Delphine- MMPRA white, Kimberly Hart- MMPR pink, Aisha Campbell-MMPR yellow the second, Tanya Sloan- ZPR yellow, and 'Kat' Katherine Hillard- MMPR pink the second, ZPR pink, and TPR the first pink, Ashley Hammond- TPR yellow the second and SPR yellow, Cassie Chan- TPR pink second and SPR pink, and Karone- SPR red Andros' sister, LGPR second pink, and also once called Astronema, Kendrix Morgan- LGPR first pink are at base right now." said Kira.  
"Yes."

**Jen Scotts' recruitment**

"_Jen Scotts- TFPR pink, I'm Tori Hanson NSPR blue, also first blue PR girl. We need you to come to us there is a lot to explain and others to bring in but, this isn't the way to talk about it."_

**Taylor Earhart's recruitment**

"Taylor Earhart- WFPR yellow eagle?" asked a blonde in blue with two blondes in yellow behind her.  
"Yes, who are you?"  
"I'm Tori Hanson NSPR blue, also first blue PR girl. This is Kira Ford DTPR yellow, and Lily Chilman JFPR yellow. We need you to come with us there is a lot to explain and others to bring in but, here isn't the place to talk about it."  
"Will you come with us?" asked Lily.  
"FPRs Billy Cranston-MMPR blue, Delphine- MMPRA white, Kimberly Hart- MMPR pink, Aisha Campbell-MMPR yellow the second, Tanya Sloan- ZPR yellow, and 'Kat' Katherine Hillard- MMPR pink the second, ZPR pink, and TPR the first pink, Ashley Hammond- TPR yellow the second and SPR yellow, Cassie Chan- TPR pink second and SPR pink, and Karone- SPR red Andros' sister, LGPR second pink, and also once called Astronema, Kendrix Morgan- LGPR first pink, Dana Mitchell- LRPR pink, Jen Scotts- TFPR pink are at base right now." said Kira.  
"Yes."

**Syd Drew's recruitment**

"_Syd Drew- S.P.D PR pink, I'm Tori Hanson NSPR blue, also first blue PR girl. We need you to come to us there is a lot to explain and others to bring in but, this isn't the way to talk about it."  
_

**Madison Rocca's recruitment **

"Rocca?" asked a ninja female in blue ninja grab.  
"Which one?" asked Nick Russell or Bowen.  
"Now come down there MFPR red. Madison Rocca- MFPR blue, the only other blue female PR other then myself is the one I was talking to. Madison We need to talk somewhere safe for PRGBs."  
"Who are you? Why would we leave Madi alone with you?" asked Nick.  
"I'm NSPR blue, also first blue PR girl, and was a part of Vetran team. Just ask Xander Bly. But, I need you, Madison to come with me there is a lot to for us to talk about. Also Madison won't be alone with me. Some other FPRs Billy Cranston-MMPR blue, Delphine- MMPRA white, Kimberly Hart- MMPR pink, Aisha Campbell-MMPR yellow the second, Tanya Sloan- ZPR yellow, and 'Kat' Katherine Hillard- MMPR pink the second, ZPR pink, and TPR the first pink, Ashley Hammond- TPR yellow the second and SPR yellow, Cassie Chan- TPR pink second and SPR pink, and Karone- SPR red Andros' sister, LGPR second pink, and also once called Astronema, Kendrix Morgan- LGPR first pink, Dana Mitchell- LRPR pink, Jen Scotts- TFPR pink, Taylor Earhart- WFPR yellow eagle, Syd Drew- S.P.D. PR pink are at base right now waiting for you."  
"Ok."

**Rose Ortiz's recruitment **

"Rose Ortiz- OOPR pink, I need you to come with me there is a lot to for us to talk about. Some other FPRs Billy Cranston-MMPR blue, Delphine- MMPRA white, Kimberly Hart- MMPR pink, Aisha Campbell-MMPR yellow the second, Tanya Sloan- ZPR yellow, and 'Kat' Katherine Hillard- MMPR pink the second, ZPR pink, and TPR the first pink, Ashley Hammond- TPR yellow the second and SPR yellow, Cassie Chan- TPR pink second and SPR pink, and Karone- SPR red Andros' sister, LGPR second pink, and also once called Astronema, Kendrix Morgan- LGPR first pink, Dana Mitchell- LRPR pink, Jen Scotts- TFPR pink, Taylor Earhart- WFPR yellow eagle, Syd Drew- S.P.D. PR pink, Madison- MFPR blue are at base right now waiting for you. Also its good to see you aging"  
"Ok, Tori."

**Summer Landsdown's recruitment **

"Summer Landsdown-RPMPR yellow?" asked a blonde in blue with two blondes in yellow behind her.  
"Yes, who are you?"  
"I'm Tori Hanson NSPR blue, also first blue PR girl. This is Kira Ford DTPR yellow, and Lily Chilman JFPR yellow. We need you to come with us there is a lot to explain and others to bring in but, here isn't the place to talk about it."  
"Will you come with us?" asked Lily.  
"FPRs Billy Cranston-MMPR blue, Delphine- MMPRA white, Kimberly Hart- MMPR pink, Aisha Campbell-MMPR yellow the second, Tanya Sloan- ZPR yellow, and 'Kat' Katherine Hillard- MMPR pink the second, ZPR pink, and TPR the first pink, Ashley Hammond- TPR yellow the second and SPR yellow, Cassie Chan- TPR pink second and SPR pink, and Karone- SPR red Andros' sister, LGPR second pink, and also once called Astronema, Kendrix Morgan- LGPR first pink, Dana Mitchell- LRPR pink, Jen Scotts- TFPR pink, Taylor Earhart- WFPR yellow eagle, Syd Drew- S.P.D. PR pink, Madison- MFPR blue, Rose Ortiz-OOPR pink are at base right now." said Kira.  
"Yes."

**Emily's recruitment**

"Emily- Samurai yellow?" asked a blonde in blue with two blondes in yellow behind her.  
"Yes, who are you?"  
"I'm Tori Hanson NSPR blue, also first blue PR girl. This is Kira Ford DTPR yellow, and Lily Chilman JFPR yellow. We need you to come with us there is a lot to explain and others to bring in but, here isn't the place to talk about it."  
"Will you come with us?" asked Lily.  
"FPRs Billy Cranston-MMPR blue, Delphine- MMPRA white, Kimberly Hart- MMPR pink, Aisha Campbell-MMPR yellow the second, Tanya Sloan- ZPR yellow, and 'Kat' Katherine Hillard- MMPR pink the second, ZPR pink, and TPR the first pink, Ashley Hammond- TPR yellow the second and SPR yellow, Cassie Chan- TPR pink second and SPR pink, and Karone- SPR red Andros' sister, LGPR second pink, and also once called Astronema, Kendrix Morgan- LGPR first pink, Dana Mitchell- LRPR pink, Jen Scotts- TFPR pink, Taylor Earhart- WFPR yellow eagle, Syd Drew- S.P.D. PR pink, Madison- MFPR blue, Rose Ortiz-OOPR pink, Summer Landsdown-RPMPR yellow are at base right now." said Kira.  
"Yes."

**Marina's recruitment Marina's POV:**

I swam away from the place where my father, Neptune, Roman god of the sea was holding a ball in honor of my newborn baby brother, Trident who would tack on the throne after my father instead of me. I was very happy about that but he is so little that it hurt to see our people talk as if he would be ready in no time at all. Before I knew it I had reached the spot where I had meet Chad Lee, my true love.  
"Marina Chad Lee-LRPR blue's true love that is a mermaid princess?" asked a blonde in blue with two blondes in yellow behind her.  
"Yes, who are you?"  
"I'm Tori Hanson NSPR blue, also first blue PR girl. This is Kira Ford DTPR yellow, and Lily Chilman JFPR yellow. We need you to come with us there is a lot to explain and others to bring in but, here isn't the place to talk about it."  
"Will you come with us?" asked Lily.  
"FPRs Billy Cranston-MMPR blue, Delphine- MMPRA white, Kimberly Hart- MMPR pink, Aisha Campbell-MMPR yellow the second, Tanya Sloan- ZPR yellow, and 'Kat' Katherine Hillard- MMPR pink the second, ZPR pink, and TPR the first pink, Ashley Hammond- TPR yellow the second and SPR yellow, Cassie Chan- TPR pink second and SPR pink, and Karone- SPR red Andros' sister, LGPR second pink, and also once called Astronema, Kendrix Morgan- LGPR first pink, _Dana Mitchell- LRPR pink_, Jen Scotts- TFPR pink, Taylor Earhart- WFPR yellow eagle, Syd Drew- S.P.D. PR pink, Madison- MFPR blue, Rose Ortiz-OOPR pink, Summer Landsdown-RPMPR yellow, and Emily- Samurai yellow are at base right now." said Kira.  
"Yes."

**Kendall's recruitment**

"Kendall-Flower shop worker that loves Danny-WFPR black?" asked a blonde in blue with two blondes in yellow behind her.  
"Yes, who are you?"  
"I'm Tori Hanson NSPR blue, also first blue PR girl. This is Kira Ford DTPR yellow, and Lily Chilman JFPR yellow. We need you to come with us there is a lot to explain and others to bring in but, here isn't the place to talk about it."  
"Will you come with us?" asked Lily.  
"FPRs Billy Cranston-MMPR blue, Delphine- MMPRA white, Kimberly Hart- MMPR pink, Aisha Campbell-MMPR yellow the second, Tanya Sloan- ZPR yellow, and 'Kat' Katherine Hillard- MMPR pink the second, ZPR pink, and TPR the first pink, Ashley Hammond- TPR yellow the second and SPR yellow, Cassie Chan- TPR pink second and SPR pink, and Karone- SPR red Andros' sister, LGPR second pink, and also once called Astronema, Kendrix Morgan- LGPR first pink, Dana Mitchell- LRPR pink, Jen Scotts- TFPR pink, _Taylor Earhart- WFPR yellow eagle_, Syd Drew- S.P.D. PR pink, Madison- MFPR blue, Rose Ortiz-OOPR pink, Summer Landsdown-RPMPR yellow, and Emily- Samurai yellow, along with NPR Marina Chad Lee-LRPR blue's true love that is a mermaid princess, are at base right now." said Kira.  
"Yes."

**Kelly/ Miko/Skyala/Marah/Kapri's recruited**

Tori dragged a sleep Marah and Kapri out to Strom Charges to drag Kelly away leavening Dustin in change. Then off into the woods Tori, Marah, Kapri, and Kelly were meet by Rita the Mistic Mother and reincarnated samurai, Miko Watanbe, and karminion, Skyala, and then Rita disappeared.

"Kelly, Marah, Kapri, Skyala- Karminion and Shane Clark- NSPR red wind's true love, and Miko Watanbe- mother to Cameron Watanabe 'Cam'- NSSPR green and wife to my Sensei and samurai. As Tori Hanson NSPR blue, also first blue PR girl. Ask you to you to come with me there is a lot to explain and others to bring in but, here isn't the place to talk about it. FPRs Billy Cranston-MMPR blue, Delphine- MMPRA white, Kimberly Hart- MMPR pink, Aisha Campbell-MMPR yellow the second, Tanya Sloan- ZPR yellow, and 'Kat' Katherine Hillard- MMPR pink the second, ZPR pink, and TPR the first pink, Ashley Hammond- TPR yellow the second and SPR yellow, Cassie Chan- TPR pink second and SPR pink, and Karone- SPR red Andros' sister, LGPR second pink, and also once called Astronema, Kendrix Morgan- LGPR first pink, Dana Mitchell- LRPR pink, Jen Scotts- TFPR pink, Taylor Earhart- WFPR yellow eagle, Syd Drew- S.P.D. PR pink, Madison- MFPR blue, Rose Ortiz-OOPR pink, Summer Landsdown-RPMPR yellow, and Emily- Samurai yellow, along with NPRs Marina Chad Lee-LRPR blue's true love that is a mermaid princess, Kendall-Flower shop worker that loves Danny-WFPR black, are at base right now. Will you come, and become more NPRs?" said Tori.  
"Yes." said Marah and Kapir.

" Sure." said Kelly and Skyala.

"It would be a honor." said Miko.

**Cassidy Cornell's recruitment**

"Cassidy Cornell-Reporter and GF to Devin. I'm Tori Hanson NSPR blue, also first blue PR girl. Also a friend to the Dino Thunder rangers. Ask you to you to come with me there is a lot to explain and others to bring in but, here isn't the place to talk about it. FPRs Billy Cranston-MMPR blue, Delphine- MMPRA white, Kimberly Hart- MMPR pink, Aisha Campbell-MMPR yellow the second, Tanya Sloan- ZPR yellow, and 'Kat' Katherine Hillard- MMPR pink the second, ZPR pink, and TPR the first pink, Ashley Hammond- TPR yellow the second and SPR yellow, Cassie Chan- TPR pink second and SPR pink, and Karone- SPR red Andros' sister, LGPR second pink, and also once called Astronema, Kendrix Morgan- LGPR first pink, Dana Mitchell- LRPR pink, Jen Scotts- TFPR pink, Taylor Earhart- WFPR yellow eagle, Syd Drew- S.P.D. PR pink, Madison- MFPR blue, Rose Ortiz-OOPR pink, Summer Landsdown-RPMPR yellow, and Emily- Samurai yellow, along with NPRs Marina Chad Lee-LRPR blue's true love that is a mermaid princess, Kendall-Flower shop worker that loves Danny-WFPR black, Kelly- Strom Charges, Marah, Kapri, Skyala- Karminion and Shane Clark- NSPR red wind's true love, and Miko Watanbe- mother to Cameron Watanabe 'Cam'- NSSPR green and wife to my Sensei and samurai, are at base right now. Will you come, and become more NPRs?" said Tori.

"Sure!"

**Dimtria**

"So the team has been chosen, and assembled. Welcome to base PR headquarters. As you can see rangers PR is underwater and up above it is a beach house that you can live in but you will sleep down here. I'm Dimtria. I and Rita the Mystic Mother have chosen Tori Hanson NSPR blue, also first blue PR girl, Kira Ford DTPR yellow, and Lily Chilman JFPR yellow. Tori has chosen FPR Billy Cranston-MMPR blue to help here in the base. Tori, Kira, and Lily have chosen FPRs; Delphine- MMPRA white, Kimberly Hart- MMPR pink, Aisha Campbell-MMPR yellow the second, Tanya Sloan- ZPR yellow, 'Kat' Katherine Hillard- MMPR pink the second, ZPR pink, and TPR the first pink, Ashley Hammond- TPR yellow the second and SPR yellow, Cassie Chan- TPR pink second and SPR pink, Karone- SPR red Andros' sister, LGPR second pink, and also once called Astronema, Kendrix Morgan- LGPR first pink, Dana Mitchell- LRPR pink, Jen Scotts- TFPR pink, Taylor Earhart- WFPR yellow eagle, Syd Drew- S.P.D. PR pink, Madison- MFPR blue, Rose Ortiz-OOPR pink, Summer Landsdown-RPMPR yellow, and Emily- Samurai yellow. Also NPRs Marina Chad Lee-LRPR blue's true love that is a mermaid princess, Kendall-Flower shop worker that loves Danny-WFPR black, Kelly- Strom Charges, Marah, Kapri, Skyala- Karminion and Shane Clark- NSPR red wind's true love, Miko Watanbe- mother to Cameron Watanabe 'Cam'- NSSPR green and wife to my Sensei and samurai, and Cassidy Cornell-Reporter and GF to Devin. You are the new team of power rangers. You have been chosen to face a new but old evil. Master Vile, Lord Zedd, Rito Revolto, Goldar, Scorpina, King 'Prince' Sprocket, Archerina & Prince Gasket, Ivan Ooze, Dark Specter, Vypra, Queen Bansheera, Lothor, Thrax, Dai Shi, Broodwing, The Fearcats, Koragg, Divatox, Rita, Imperious, Flurious, The Master, Mesogo, Lord Zedd, Dayu, Master Xandred, Trakeena, Master Org, Morticon are some of the old. The role band together though under the new evil, though it is old evil but has been slumbering for centuries. Deathmare the Prince of Neverworld has reawaken and plans to bring the world under his control to prove to his father that he is the better son.


End file.
